still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Otokar's girls
'''Otokar's girls '''were a group of girls of various ages who were employed by Otokar and worked for him mostly as prostitutes at his place, with few exceptions being the group's lead, Ida Scalickova, who was also a dancer, and the group's youngest member, Vladana Tominova, who was more of a daughter to Otokar than employee and never truly was a prostitute. The group was protected by Otokar's henchmen, Petr and Roman Jesensky, but, despite this, it was targeted and mostly decimated by the cult, with all but two of it's members being killed by prominent cult member and asassin, Mark Ackerman. Almost all were killed by throat slitting and eviscerated after death, except Ida, who was stabbed, and Apolina, whose eyes were carved out. All of them were found cut up and naked in various places. Milena and Vladana became the only two survivors of the group with Vladana managing to be the only one Mark attacked and failed to kill. They left Prague with Otokar, Petr and Roman and went in hiding, fleeing from the cult. Members # Ida Scalickova - lead and dancer. 8th and last victim. Found in unknown location in Prague. One of the only two victims to not be killed by slit throat, along with Apolina. Instead she was stabbed to death and is the only one to be killed in such way. # Milena - One of only two survivors, along with Vladana. # Vladana Tominova - youngest member, being only 16 at the time, and one of only two survivors, along with Milena. She's also the only one who never truly was a prostitute, as she was simply too young and Otokar cared for her like a father instead. # Apolina - 7th and second-to-last victim. Found on the mill. One of the only two victims to not be killed by slit throat and not be eviscerated after death, along with Ida. Instead her eyes were carved out and she is the only one to be killed in such way. # Frantiska - 6th victim. Slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Found under the Charles bridge. # Vitti Annika - 4th victim. Slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Killed and found in Vitkov park. # Katarina Bulgari - 3rd victim. Slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Found in the alley near orphanage of St. Drogo by Milena. # Nadia Burkowski - 2nd victim. Slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Found on pier half-submerged in Vltava near the bridge. # Anezka - 5th victim. Kidnapped, imprisoned, tortured and killed in catacombs. Remains later found by Gustav. # Sasha - 1st victim. Slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Found on street by Ida. # Unknown girl 1 - circumstances of death and discovery unknown. Most likely slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. # Unknown girl 2 - circumstances of death and discovery unknown. Most likely slit throat and eviscerated after death like most other victims. Trivia * Interestingly, all their names end with A. Category:Factions